Auslly Adventures
by R5easylover
Summary: This fanfic follows Austin and Ally on their adventures while Ally is on her world tour and Austin can no longer preform. It follows their lives, their relationship, twists, turns, and all the craziness and love that is Auslly.
1. New Orleans

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.

This story will be multichapter and about Austin and Ally's adventures on Ally's world tour. In this story Jimmy has forbidden Austin to preform music just like in the show. I may throw in some twists but as of now its beginning in Miami getting on this bus. I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions feel free to post a review, and this could end up being 10 chapters or 100, it matters how much response I get. Thanks for reading my rambling and lets start the fanfic!

Ally POV

"Austin is that everything?" I asked my boyfriend who was checking the practice room for the last of our luggage. Dez just left for Los Angeles for film school and Trish has been on tour with the new british boy band BOYNADO!

"Yeah Alls thats it, were ready to go!" Austin said running down the stairs like a little kid, I think hes excited to finally be around music again, its been months since Jimmy has let him preform or record anything. We haven't been writing together like we used to either, maybe this tour will change that.

I am happy to be going out on my first world tour, I remember how fun the few shows I went to on Austin's world tour were and hope my shows are at least half that fun. I feel Austin take my hand and pull me into his arms, hugging me. "Ready to go rock the world Alls?" he asks me. I can't help but giggle and kiss him gently on the lips. How did I get so lucky to end up with Austin Moon? oh right hes my goofball best friend that I couldn't help but fall in love with. We say goodbye to my dad and tell him we will see him at the closing Miami show.

He smiles at me and leads me to the bus, and when I say leads me to the bus, I mean drags me like a little kid that wants to open their presents on Christmas morning. "Austin your crazy." I say shaking my head laughing. "You wouldn't want me any other way Alls!" He yells at me while he runs to the back of the bus checking everything out.

Austin POV

"Ally this bus has a guitar shaped toilet!" I tell my girlfriend of a year. (In my fan fic they've been dating for a year ) "Yes Austin I know I've been in there." She tells me matter of factly. I sigh and plop down on the couch beside her and look at the tour schedule in her hand, we just left Miami and according to the schedule our first stop is New Orleans, Louisiana.

I pull her into me so her head is resting on my chest, I could stay like this forever with Ally. Just us, the rest of her band and crew are on other buses, one perk of being the star is she gets her own tour bus which I'm thankful for. I like Austin and Ally time and usually with Trish and Dez around we don't get alot of that. Don't get me wrong I love them, they're my best friends, its just Ally is my girlfriend and maybe someday something more than that...I like to spend time with just her.

I glance over after I snap out of my thoughts and see her jotting down some song lyrics aimlessly, no ryhme or reason to it, shes just letting the lyrics flow. I start to sing the line out loud... "Gimme a ticket for an aeroplane, ain't got time to take a fast train, lonely days are gone, I'm a going home, my baby he wrote me a letter..." (I don't own this song, this is an older song called The Letter, give it a listen you may appreciate it )

Ally laughed and said,"Austin its just a rough idea." I stopped her and said,"Maybe I can help?" She nodded and said,"I'd like that we haven't written together in awhile, I know Jimmy said your not supposed to but." I stopped her again and said,"Don't put my name on it Alls, just let me help you."

We wrote all night on the bus, we morphed that rough idea into a finished song, a song I think could be a number one hit. That Austin and Ally spark was back when we were writing, a spark that was missing without music. We fell asleep on the couch, Ally with her songbook in her hand and my acoustic guitar in mine. Only waking up when the sun shone through the windows in the parking lot of a Holiday Inn (I do not own ) in New Orleans.

I leaned over and kissed Ally awake and said,"time to wake up, we're in New Orleans, want to go try and find some breakfast?" She nodded and said," let me get changed and we can go."

It was only a few minutes and we were both changed and told Ally's tour manager where we were going to she told us we had to be back by two for sound check. Her name was Linda, she was a nice middle aged woman, when she was working everything seemed to run smoothly.

Ally and I decided to walk to find our breakfast, it was maybe 3 blocks when we stumbled upon a pancake house, boy do I love pancakes!

Ally POV

Somehow in the back of my mind I knew Austin would find pancakes, its like he can sniff them out. He pulled open the door of the pancake house for me and said,"My lady," and gestured for my to go inside. "Thank you Austy." I said smiling, God I loved that crazy blonde boy. We were seated in the corner, away from most of the other breakfast eating customers, per Austin's request. He knows we like to have our privacy.

An hour later we were finished with our pancakes, somehow he managed to eat 16 whole pancakes before he claimed he was full and I had trouble getting down 2. I'm not sure where he puts all those pancakes but its pretty cute how excited he gets about them. We took our time walking back to the bus, it was 1:30 when we got back and were taken to the venue for sound check, it was my first headlining arena show tonight.

Sound check went off without a hitch and when I finished I looked around for Austin and didn't see him, he must be off getting something for lunch. I went back to the bus and decided to lay down for awhile and drifted off to sleep.

Austin POV

During Ally's sound check I watched a few of her songs and she sounded great but I had something very important to do. Ally had a limo available for her personal use and a driver. The driver's name was Lou and he was a cool old man, he had alot of stories. He had driven around a bunch of the legendary rockers.

I went to Lou and asked him to drive me to a jewelry store I had heard about here in town. I have been dating Ally over a year now and I'm 19, shes 18, we're graduating soon since were not going back to school since shes on tour, I think its time we took the next step. When we got there I admit that I was a bit nervous. I was still Austin Moon, I still get recognized so I put a beanie to disguise my blonde mop of hair and put my Ray Bans (I do not own ) on.

When I got inside a woman asked me what I needed and I told her that I needed an engagement ring for my girlfriend and it couldn't just be any ring, it had to be special. I was there for what seemed like hours until she showed me the perfect ring, it was white gold, with a heart shaped princess cut diamond in the center of the ring and two smaller circle diamonds framing it. It was the perfect ring for Ally, simple, understated, and gorgeous just like her.

I bought the ring and headed back, I checked my cell phone, no missed calls from Ally and it was 5. Surely she should be done with sound check by now. Lou pulled up beside the bus and I thanked him for helping me out, now I just had to decide when and how to ask her. I walked onto the bus and said, "Alls you here?" No answer. I see her phone laying on the counter so I know she has to be here, I head toward the back of the bus, it doesn't take me long to see her asleep on the bed in the back.

"Alls wake up, you have to get ready for your show, its 5, and they just brought us pizza, so lets eat and you can get ready. In her half asleep state she agreed with me. She was beautiful even with bed head.

"Alls that was a great show, your amazing." I say kissing her as she comes off of the stage. I pick her up gently and spin her around. She starts gathering her things from her dressing room so we can go back to the Holiday Inn for the night before we have to set out for the next city. "Alls I know this isn't fancy but I thought this was more our style than a fancy dinner and candles." I say and shut the dressing room door and lock it so no one can interrupt this moment.

She looks at me like I'm insane and says, "What do you mean Austin?"

I take a deep breath and drop to one knee and Ally covers her mouth with her hand, I can see the tears in her eyes already. Ally was so sappy.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, your the only woman I will ever want, the love of my life, will you do me the honor and marry me?" I ask her. I had asked Lester a week before we left, he gave his blessing and I couldn't have been more greatful. I was kneeling there on one knee holding the engagement ring and Ally hadn't said a word.

I got up and pulled her close to me and said,"You don't have to tell me now its okay." She shook her head and said,"You just surprised me Austin, I would love to marry you, I love you, of course I'll marry you." Slipping the ring on her finger, I kissed her lips urgently this time and let my hands slowly roam her body, tracing her curves. She pulled away and said,"Don't get too excited Moon, we're still in the dressing room."

I nodded and said, "I love you too Alls." She gathered her things and we headed back to the hotel for the night, you can guess what happened next...

I fell asleep happy that night, not only had I made love to the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was going to be mine and no one elses, forever.


	2. Tabloids

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.

Ally POV

I stared at the clock on the night stand, 7 AM. Why do I have to wake up so early? I glanced over at Austin asleep, he was so cute when hes asleep. I called down to the front desk for our breakfast to be brought up, today was a travel day so after breakfast and showering and getting our things around we will be off to the next tour date which is Nashville, Tennessee. I love Nashville. I remember going there on Austin's world tour and thinking that the Parthenon was amazing. If you don't know what the Parthenon is, its a building that was built for a fair in Nashville and its a scale replica of the Parthenon in Greece, its amazing. The entire time Austin pretended he was Austimus the gladiator.

I got up and started gathering my things and putting them back into my bag. I didn't have to do much so I started collecting Austin's things, we had been here one night and I think I picked up 14 socks, how many feet does he think he has?! I was putting them back in his bad when I heard a soft knock on the door, our breakfast was here. I had ordered scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with orange juice for me and pancakes, butter, syrup, and sausage with milk for Austin, his favorite. I gently shook him awake, "Aust wake up, breakfast time." He groaned but slowly started to wake up.

Right then was the first time that morning I noticed my engagement ring, it shone in the light coming in through the large window overlooking the city. It was breathtaking. Austin really put thought into finding the perfect ring, and it really was perfect. He smiled at me and said,'Thanks babe, I am starving." Then again, Austin was always starving. Sitting down on the bed beside him, I ate my eggs and flipped on the television. Morning tabloids were playing, I thought nothing of it, I was just waiting to see if we would be traveling in the rain today.

We were quiet as we ate and listened to the tabloids, Lady Gaga too crazy, the Jonas Brothers reuniting, it was all the usual tabloid junk and then I heard it. "Pop Star Ally Dawson was spotted leaving the opening night of her headlining tour with long term boyfriend, Austin Moon the former Pop Star, Ally was sporting some shiny new jewelry, do we have an Auslly engagement?!" Sure enough pictures flashed on the screen of Austin and I getting into the limo to the hotel last night. My ring stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Alls don't worry about it, its just the tabloids." Austin said trying to calm me down. I hated this, my personal life splayed out on television like I wasn't a normal person anymore. "Austin they know we're engaged, how are we going to plan a wedding without the paparazzi ruining it!" I screamed. I didn't mean to yell at him, I never yelled at him. It just came out that way. It came out wrong. "I'm sorry Austin, it just stressed me out that they know already, I mean it just happened and we haven't even told our parents yet..Oh God our parents Austin!"

Austin POV

"Ally relax please, it will all work itself out. We can get married in a private ceremony away from prying eyes and if you want to we can skype our parents now." I said trying to get my fiance to calm down. She was so flustered with the tabloids that she couldn't focus. I grabbed my laptop and quickly pulled up skype, I figured we could skype Trish and Dez as well, it would be easiest if the people closest to us knew first. I called my parents on skype first, mom and dad immediatley answered.

"Austin! Ally! so great to hear from you, its only been a day but its always nice to see you two." My dad says. "Dad we have something to tell you and mom..Ally and I are engaged." I say smiling. Mom bursts into happy tears, "My babys getting married, MY BABYS GETTING MARRIED!" Ally was throwing a giggle fit beside me, it was so cute.

Soon we called her dad but he basically already knew because I had asked for his blessing. We couldn't get ahold of Ally's mother in Africa but her dad did say he would tell her if he heard from her before we did. Trish was in New York with BOYNADO when we told her the news, she wants to plan the whole thing but I know if Ally and I let her do that, Ally's wedding dress would be leopard print and the cake would be made out of toothpaste. Her and Dez are all kinds of trouble. Speaking of Dez, we skyped him at film school, he was filming a scene for a horror movie hes directing. He was so happy. Everyone who is important to us is happy about our engagement, I hope Ally's fans take it that well...


	3. A Singing Surfer!

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. Any suggestions feel free to let me know!

Austin POV

I get off the bus in Nashville and the first thing I see is a newspaper that has mine and Ally's picture on it and reads, "NEW POWER COUPLE?!" Ally and I were a power couple? Power over what? All that confused me, all I know is I love Ally. Speaking of Ally, I'm waiting for her to get off the bus, that girl can never find her shoes.

Soon Ally is off of the bus and we are being rushed into sound check again. I take a random seat in the audience to watch her, shes so talented. While she sound checked I decided to scroll through my emails and texts and tweets from tweeter. A few texts from Dez and one from my mom asking about the date for the wedding which we hadn't even talked about yet. I checked my email and I usually never get anything but spam except today an email from Trish stood out, the title said, "AUSTIN READ NOW!" So I tapped the email and read it. It was an audition for an upcoming movie, Teen Beach Movie(I don't own ). I read though the requirements and sent in my headshot and resume. The only acting I have ever done was Dez's movie and a Suzy's Soups commercial but I thought why not, if Trish thinks I can do it, it might be fun.

Ally was almost done with her sound check when I checked my phone again, I got an email from the production company wanting me to audition. Knowing I was on tour with Ally they said I could audition via Skype within the next few days but thought I'd be the perfect fit as I was a performer and it is a Beach Musical. I couldn't wait to tell Ally! I might be an actor!

ALLY POV

I came offstage and met Austin in his seat, he looked so happy. "Whats got you smiling rock star?" I asked him sitting down in his lap.

"Alls I got an audition for a movie! Its a Beach Musical and I audition over Skype in a few days, I could act and get back into the business without breaking my contract with Jimmy!." He says all smiles.

"Thats great Austin, I know you'll do great, your great at everything you do." I say to him getting up. I look at the time on his watch, its 5:30 and my show starts at 7. "Lets go get some food and I'll get ready for the show." Austin nods in agreement.

We ended up eating pasta and the show went great, when I was interviewed before all they wanted to talk about was Austin and I's engagement...the cat was out of the bag.

No ones POV

A few days later Austin auditioned for his movie role and he got it on the spot, he would be playing Brady, the singing surfer, in Teen Beach Movie. Austin Moon was back.

Ally POV

"ALLY I GOT IT!" Austin says running into the tour bus from outside. I was getting ready for the day, it has been a week since the Nashville show, we had 5 shows since then and today was our day off. We were in New York City. "The movie?" I ask Austin as I put my earring in. He nods and I jump on him and hug him at the same time, "I'm so Proud of you baby!" I say kissing him passionately.

"My very own singing surfer, I like the sound of that, when do you start filming?" I ask. He scrolls through his phone and says, "A week after your tour ends in Puerto Rico...maybe we can get married within that week and honeymoon in Puerto Rico?" Why did he always have such good ideas?!

"Thats perfect Austin! How about that Saturday?" He agrees and I smile. We have a wedding date. I immediately call Trish to tell her the good news and she gets started on the invitations for our 25 guests. I couldn't be happier.

Author's Note: I am thinking about an Auslly baby later on in this fanfic, not right away. Thoughts?


	4. Life Changes

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize!

Austin POV

2 months later in Los Angeles

"Alls have you seen my Converse?" I yell across the bus.

"Austin they're up here, your going to be late meeting your co-star for the movie!" She said back to me. "I know Alls I have to get going." We were in LA for the week, Ally had a string of shows and I had meetings about my movie. Today I was meeting my co star, all I know is her name is Maia. Ally was very excited for me.

It was a short Uber cab ride to the studio where I was meeting her and the director. Ally had interviews and photoshoots, we were going to meet up for lunch, today was busy for us. What day wasn't busy for us?

When I got there I saw the director who was overly happy all the time and then I saw a brown haired girl beside him.

"Hello Austin, its nice to see you in person, Your the perfect Brady for our movie!" The director gushed. "Thank you sir, happy to be here." I said smiling. "Oh and congradulations on your engagement, you are a very lucky guy." I nodded in agreement and said,"Ally is an amazing woman"

The girl beside the director looked uncomfortable so I said, "Hi I'm Austin you must be Maia." She nodded and said in a think Aussie Accent," Yes this is my first movie, should be tons of fun!" I smiled and nodded and said,"Should be!"

We did promotional pictures dressed in our wardrobe we would be in, in the movie. I got to play the cool surfer, it was fun. Soon it was 12:30 and I was on my way to meet Ally for lunch at Maggiano's Italian Restaurant on the corner of the block our hotel was on. When I got there Ally was just walking in. "Hey Alls I missed you." I said kissing her lightly and taking her hand. Paparazzi were snapping pictures of us.

I pulled Ally inside and saw the expression on her face, something was wrong. We were seated and ordered our food. The same thing we usually get at italian places, chicken parm. "Alls tell me whats wrong." I say taking a drink of my iced tea.

She hesitates, "Austin its actually 2 things." I sigh, "What are they just tell me Alls you know you can tell me anything?" I continue.

I watch her take a deep breath and say,"First off, Ramone records is relocating here to Los Angeles and they want us to move here." I nod understanding, "That means leaving your dad with the store and my parents in Miami." She nods and says," We really don't have a choice Austin, I need this deal and your going to be in this movie now and more oppurtunities are here in Los Angeles." I agree and say,"Then we better start house hunting, maybe apartment hunting."

Ally stops me and says,"That leads me to the 2nd big news, this one I'm not too sure how you'll react." I look at her seriously, "Alls just spit it out." It takes her a second but she stops and whispers,"Austin I'm pregnant."

I'm speechless for a minute, we're in the middle of her world tour, I'm getting ready to film a movie in Puerto Rico, we're moving to Los Angeles, planning a wedding, and having a baby...can life get any more complicated. I hadn't wanted kids for a few years if we even had them, we never really discussed it. It was always just Austin and Ally, now its Austin and Ally and a baby.

"Ally I love you and I'll love our baby, I know its unexpected but we'll get through this." I say kissing her over the table. She giggles, "Austin I was scared you would walk out on me." I shake my head,"Never, what kind of man do you think I am?" She shakes her head and laughs at me.

I take a deep breath and think about it all. I'm going to be a dad, am I ready for this?


	5. 3-15-16

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize

Ally POV

We're in Austin, Texas today, Austin thinks its cool that hes named after the town but says the town is named after him which makes no sense but he never makes much sense. "Ally look!" Austin says showing me a "Somebody In Austin, TX loves me" onesie. "Yes Austin its cute but its a little early to be buying clothes for the baby, I'm only 10 weeks."

Yes I'm 10 weeks pregnant and thankfully nearing the end of my tour, I wasnt showing yet but it was only a matter of time before the world knew about the Auslly baby. They had told their parents and Trish and Dez but thats it. Her dad was happy for them, his parents were overjoyed to say the least all they want is to spoil their first grandchild, and Trish and Dez were shocked but excited!

Austin put the onesie back and settled on an Austin, TX hoodie for himself that I would ultimately steal in time. We got burgers to go and got back on the bus for lunch, I had an early show this morning and now I was free to do what I wanted until we left for the journey back to Miami for my show in 4 days. It was nice to have a little break, Austin and I were getting married next week and then he starts filming. In a week I'll be married and the world will know about our baby, I don't even know how to announce it.

While we were eating I ask Austin how we should announce the baby. He thinks about it for a minute and says,"Just post an Instagram picture of your sonogram or post Baby Moon Due 3-15-16." I nod, "I like them both, how about I do the sonogram and you do the Baby Moon thing on tweeter?" he nods and asks me when we should post them. I think about it and say,"Lets Post them now."

I grab my phone and he grabs his. I snap a picture of my sonogram and post it with the caption 3.15.16 Auslly Baby. I see Austin posting Baby Moon 3-15-16 on tweeter and then I turn off my phone, I am not ready for all the comments and tweeters I will be getting. Austin does the same and we decide to watch a movie. Soon we are on the road to Miami again, home to see our friends and parents and prepare for our wedding and try to find a home in Los Angeles. I doze off and so does Austin, when I wake up I see Entertain Me Tonight on and my Sonogram plastered on the tv screen. I shake Austin awake. "Austin look."

He watches the screen, everyone on the show seems excited for the Auslly baby and they are already taking name polls. He flips off the tv and kisses me lightly and says, "I know we weren't expecting to have a baby so early but I love you and I want you to know that and I will teach our baby to play guitar and teach him basketball." I shake my head, "Austin the baby could be a girl." He says, "Nah its a boy."

"Austin I have a feeling the baby is a girl and I had a dream we named her Avalon." I say smiling. He thinks about it for a minute. "Avalon Isabella Moon?" He asks. I nod, it was perfect. Something deep down told me we are going to have a little girl, but I wouldn't mind a mini Austin running around either. I guess we'll see.


	6. Wedding Bells

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize

Austin POV

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor said and I looked down at my beautiful bride. Ally was gorgeous, I mean shes gorgeous all the time but today she was sort of glowing. I leaned down and kissed Ally's lips passionatley and our small group of friends and family clapped.

Scooping Ally up in my arms I carried her down the aisle. She was Mrs. Ally Moon, all mine.  
We went right into the first dance, since everything was outside on the beach. Ally and I weren't a traditional couple so we weren't going to have a traditional dance. I grabbed her as my new song I recorded just for Ally started to play, its called All Night (I do not own). We danced and she laughed, she was perfect, how did I get so lucky?

Ally POV It seemed like Austin and I danced forever, my feet were killing me but I was having so much fun. I sat down at our table and took a few sips of water while Austin talked to someone that I hadn't seen before, but then again he started filming here in a couple of days and I didn't know alot of people.

He came over to me and I looked at his watch, it was past 10 at night. "Aust lets go back to the hotel, I'm exhausted." He agreed and carried me back to the hotel. "I have to do this right and carry you over the threshhold Mrs. Moon." He said laughing. I shook my head and said,"Speaking of Mrs. Moon, we have lunch with your parents tomorrow before they go home." He nodded and said,,"Yeah but thats not what I want to think of on my wedding night, I just want to think of you." He was so sweet. "Aust I'm exhausted can we not tonight? The baby takes all my energy and today was alot."

He sighed and said,"How is Baby Moon today?" I motioned to him to unzip my dress and said," he or She is fine but wants me to lay down because my feet and my back are on fire." Austin was so amazing, he rubbed my feet and my back until I fell asleep. I was thankful even though thats not what he wanted to do on his wedding night, he loved me no matter what. 


End file.
